Signo de interrogacion
by Fobia
Summary: Fic dedicado a todos mis lectores y reviewers.


Hola de nuevo! Esta fic….umm, pues, es muy MUY diferente a las otras que escribo. No me gusta escribir siempre de una misma forma, asi que esto es un reto nuevo para mi.

Espero que mi intento les guste. Y como esta fic es bastante importante para mi por esas razones, se la dedico a ustedes: mi reviewers, mis lectores, mis todo aquí en FF. Sus reviews, comentarios y halagos siempre me ponen de buen humor para seguir experimentando; gracias a ustedes y a su apoyo yo sigo aquí en FF, y eso es lo que mas me importa… Muchas, muchas gracias!! Abrazos virtuales a todos!! X3

**El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge y Sandra Gutierrez.**

**Signo de interrogación.**

Jamas se había hecho tantas preguntas en una sola tarde.

Se preguntaba el porque de todo, desde su indecisión entre el bien y el mal, hasta el porqué de sus padres y sus disputas interminables acerca de a que universidad le convendría asistir en tres años mas. Luego de conseguir las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, se cuestionaba porque se atormentaba tanto con simples tonterías cotidianas. Era un circulo vicioso desde pequeño; la curiosidad no era su mejor fuerte.

Sin embargo, no siempre había sido tan ansioso por descubrir al mundo y lo que hacia a su alrededor. Anteriormente solo se preocupaba por temas de su incumbencia, como si debería o no dejar de comer demasiados caramelos después de la cena (culpen esto a Rodolfo y su insistencia en cocinar comidas estilo gourmet). Su curiosidad se multiplico después de conocer a una cierta niña con cabello azul, bastante hiperactiva y sin ninguna idea de lo que era el sentido común. Manny la conoció después de los seis años, en el jardín de infantes Leone. Para ser mas exactos, en los treinta minutos de castigo. Ambos descubrieron que en el fondo, ambos vivian por una misma causa: ser rebeldes sin causa por lo que les quedaba de existencia. Lo gracioso era que esto era nuevo para Manny, ya que para la pequeña llamada Frida ya tenia tres años de practica en la materia.

Ahora una nueva pregunta salto en su cabeza: Frida.

Era su mejor amiga, pero a veces se preguntaba lo contrario. Era bastante quisquillosa, pero muy contadas veces podía callarse y escuchar sus intrigas. Era increíblemente fuerte y valiente, pero hubo variados momentos en los cuales ella le había permitido observar con claridad escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de frustración y desden causadas por su injusta familia (o mejor dicho, Emiliano, su padre.). Era como tener dos personas en una, lo cual lo confundía dia tras dia, hasta que se adapto a la psiquis de su amiga, llegando a ser demasiado protector para su gusto…

En cuanto a el, pues, el era un completo desastre de personalidad. Era un estereotipo de chico normal, mezclado con una inevitable curiosidad inocente hacia lo oscuro u desconocido. Era el típico adolescente que solo buscaba diversión, aunque también en ciertos momentos prefería detener su mundo y pensar. Era bastante confiado y siempre prefería seguir al instinto antes de la razón, pero también era del tipo que ordenaba de menor a mayor las consecuencias de sus actos, y que luego los recompensaba con buenas obras, si era posible.

Ambos eran como el yin y el yang, pero bastante parecidos como para ser llamados asi. Manny podría ser demasiado normal y sensible, y Frida era una chica rebelde, que nunca estaba quieta ni mucho menos se arrepentía de lo que hacia o decía. Pero cuando ambos estaban juntos, no pretendían ya ser ellos mismos, sino que eran una misma persona, una misma mente, con todas sus dudas, sus contras, sus diferencias.

Pero eso no hacia a su amistad menos fuerte, sino todo lo contrario.

Un celular suena y lo despierta de su trance; era nada mas ni nada menos que su amiga.

"Manny estas ocupado?? Podrias acompañarme a comprar cuerdas nuevas para mi guitarra?? Ir con mis hermanas seria un infierno si dices que no…. Asi q porfaaa Manny!!! POOOOORFA!!! Espero que puedas,,, tkm, Frida."

El mensaje de texto hizo aparecer una timida sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. No necesitaba cuestionarse a si mismo otra vez para dejar en claro que por ella, y solo por ella, haría lo que sea. Acompañarla, ayudarla, salvarla de cualquier cosa que hiciera a sus ojos llorar. El sabia que no solo había nacido para ser, a su lado, un rebelde sin causa, sino que también esa persona que debía estar a su lado siempre, sin importar el mundo y sus criticas, el mismo con sus dudas, el universo con su irregular perfeccion…

Lo irónico es, que a su vez, no lo sabia; no sabia que para aquello que también había existido era para amarla.

Demasiados rompecabezas por armar a los quince años…

Sin saberlo, aun asi, tomo su chaqueta en un parpadeo, cerro la puerta, y se dispuso a llegar a su casa tan rápido como pudo para sorprenderla en la ventana de su habitación; no quería perderse su primer sonrisa del dia…

Fin.


End file.
